Joining Two Different Schools
by ShadowBakaSama
Summary: What if Genma scouted out the Tendo Dojo before they went to China and saw that it had no students and a hobbyist for a heir. Then he got a better offer. Ranma 12 Love Hina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma and Love Hina crossover.

This is my second fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

Joining Two Different Schools

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 1: Red-Head and Panda

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night and the soaked red-haired girl asked her companion, "Have you figured out where it is yet, Old Man?"

"Groff rawr fumpf!" the bedraggled looking giant panda answers pointing ahead to a long set of stairs leading up the hill.

"Yeah yeah. That's what you said last time and we ended up at Toudai." 

"Rawl wahr!"

"Of course your sure. I hope we can get some hot water and dry off there."

"Raw fur warf harl!"

"You know I can't understand you when you're like that."

"Rarfell!" the panda growls at her, waving a sign with the ink running from the kanji making it illegible.

* * *

At the Hinata-sou the residents were settling back in after spending most of the summer break at the beach. Shinobu was in the kitchen making a late dinner and the others were in their rooms doing whatever when _they arrived._

Shinobu heard the front door open and close and turned down the stove before going to see who came in.

"Now you're sure this is the right place this time?" A drenched red-haired girl asked of a giant panda standing on it's hind legs.

"Rah ruh." the panda replies producing a sign and waving it at the girl.

"OK, but why did we come here?"

"Uhn hello there." Shinobu greets the girl as she enters the lounge. "Are you looking for someone?"

The girl turns towards Shinobu showing her that, while the girl was only a little taller than herself, she had female assets that were large and outstanding, as was plain too see as her red silk shirt left very little to the imagination since it was soaked through by the rain outside.

Shinobu was finding herself both jealous and scandalized that a girl so well equipped was unrestrained without a bra under her thin shirt. Then her attention went to the gargantuan panda that was rearing up on it's hind legs and growling at her.

"Waahhhh! It's going to eat me!" The short girl with blue hair screams as she runs up the stairs. "It's a wild bear! Save me!"

"Great going Old Man! You probably got the poor little girl pissing herself." The red-head yells doing a leg-sweep on the panda sending it to the floor before bopping it on the head with her fist. "Just stay there and don't growl at people, stupid old man."

* * *

Motoko was meditating, thinking of how to bring herself back into shape from their summer vacation, where she had let her training regime lapse, when she heard Shinobu screaming and running up the stairs.

She jumped up, slid the door open, drew her sword and charged downstairs wondering how a _bear_ had gotten into the dorm. 'Maybe it was a pervert in a bear-suit playing a prank on Shinobu?' Motoko pondered as she hit the 2nd floor running and beat Keitaro to the stairs going to the 1st floor just in time to meet a red-head coming up.

"Yahhh!" she exclaims as she puts on the breaks to try and avoid crashing into the short girl.

Ranma reacted almost instinctively to the kendoka coming down the stair with a drawn sword by jumping up and backwards, kicking off the ceiling to land back in the foyer, while the sword-swinging girl ended up in a pile at the bottom of the stairs after doing a sloppy somersault around her blade and botching the landing. Luckily she had maintained control of her sword and not injured herself.

Motoko came up to her feet, sword in hand, facing an acrobatic girl in an unfamiliar unarmed stance. That her _opponent_ had stuck a good landing, while she had just avoided a sprawl, spoke of her skill, so caution was called for. The fact that a giant panda bear was just sitting on the floor near the front doors not doing much of anything, also helped defuse the situation. Pandas aren't known for being vicious but it was a huge beast looking 8' tall and probably weighing 600 pounds or more.

Motoko lowers her sword and waits for the others to file in behind her.

Ranma, seeing the tall swordswoman relax, lowers her guards and walks back to her father then turns around to face the residents of the Hinata-sou.

'Hmm, one guy, no threat, five girls, the kendo-girl looks confident and skilled, might be a good fight, and that other one looks like she wants to hit someone, some skill. The Indian girl looks fast, agile, and energetic, might be fun to spar with, but not strong enough to be a threat, the other two are not strong or skilled.' Ranma thinks to himself sizing up the opposition.

Deciding that her stupid father probably came here for some reason besides fighting the girls that live here. (Although she wasn't counting that out, the kendoka looked like she could give a decent challenge.) Ranma decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Saotome Ranma. Sorry about this."

Seeing that there wasn't going to be a fight the girls push Keitaro forward to speak with the girl.

Ranma crosses her arms across her chest and waited ... and waited.

Finally, the brunette with the twin ponytails poked him in the ribs and got him to speak.

"Uhm, how nice to see you here." He said, addressing her breasts.

Ranma's eye twitches, and she swings her torso to the right then back to the left before centering herself, looking at the pervert who couldn't keep his eyes from tracking her tits and couldn't keep his nose from bleeding.

Naru sees what he is watching and his nosebleed and twitches before rearing way back and unleashing her **"Naru Punch!"** sending the manager across the lobby and into the counter by the telephone.

"What a pervert." Ranma remarks looking at the looser laying against the counter.

"Oh, what about you? Don't you have any feminine modesty?" Naru asks of the pigtailed girl.

"Hmm? Nope. Why do you ask?" Speaketh the escapee from a wet t-shirt contest.

Mitsune decides to field this one. "Well, you are poking through that wet shirt." She explains pointing at the hard pointy objects in question.

Ranma, getting the drift, proceeds to unbutton her shirt and takes it off to wring the water out of it scandalizing all the girls (except Su), and sending them all (except Mitsune) into fits of jealousy at her bounteous endowments, while the panda had turned it's back and was pretending it didn't know the topless girl.

As Ranma is shaking out her shirt before putting it back on she becomes aware of the looks she is getting from the girls and asks "What! It's not like you haven't seen tits before, you're all girls."

Seeing that the girl doesn't seem to know that her actions are improper Motoko decides to explain. "It's improper for girls to be topless in public, about the only places it is accepted is inside of bathhouses and changing rooms."

"Oh, sorry about that." Ranma apologizes as she puts her shirt back on.

The panda rolls over onto all fours then stands up and walks up behind Ranma and taps her on the shoulder and points one paw at Motoko saying "Rawr humf mroyahma mrohurro mur grr frow."

"Mrohurro? Oh Motoko." Ranma turns back from talking with her panda and looks over the kendo-ka. "You're Aoyama Motoko, right? You look just like your sister."

"Yes. I get that a lot." Motoko replies. "But how do you know my sister?"

"Me and Oyaji met her a couple years ago during our training trip. We stayed in Kyoto for several months and I got into a few fights with some girl students of the Shinmei Ryu. I guess they told Tsuruko-sensei about me and she came and challenged me to a fight. We fought for about half an hour before she got me with some strange ki attack that somehow passed through a boulder and hit me without marking the stone."

"You must be very good for Onee-sama to use one of our secret techniques to defeat you." Motoko remarks.

"Heh, I underestimated her." Ranma replies smugly. "But then my Dad asked her if she'd like to try it without her sword and it was a whole different ball game. I left her tied up with her sash."

"Well our style is a sword style. But I'm surprised that she took his challenge."

"She didn't, Oyaji pulled some sneaky trick and stole her sword from her. The next day she hunted us down and got to talking with Pops, I remember hearing something about joining the Schools, so I figure that's why we're here."

"My sister sent you here to join the Schools?" Motoko asks and Ranma nods. "But the Shinmei Ryu is a family school and there are no male heirs to the style this generation."

Ranma doesn't quite understand where Motoko is going with this but replies, "I'm the heir to the Saotome Ryu of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, also a family school, and I'm here to meet you, obviously."

Motoko blushes and starts to stutter, while behind her Mitsune bursts out, "Wow! I know Motoko doesn't like guys that much, but I never expected her family to set her up with a girl because of it."

"Ahh!" Shinobu cries out scandalized. "That's why she lets Su sleep with her!"

"Say it isn't so, Motoko?" Naru says in disbelief.

Motoko turns around at all the talk behind her. "I'm not like that!" she cries in denial as Ranma walks up behind her trying to find out what all the bother is about.

"Uhm, what are they talking about?" Ranma asks Motoko innocently.

"You mean you don't know?" Motoko answers a little angrily. "The usual way two family schools of martial arts like ours are joined is through marriage!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I'm not trying to make any money off this so I guess it's OK then.

This is a Ranma and Love Hina crossover.

This is my second fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think.

By Paul Bennett a.k.a. Shadowbakasama

Chapter 2: We're Engaged!

"Marriage!!" Ranma-chan cries out in surprise as she steps back, then a thoughtful look comes over her face as she looks Motoko up and down seemingly undressing her with her eyes, but not seeming to pay too much attention to her breasts and taking into account her stance, facial expression, how she was holding her sword, and what muscles she was using.

Motoko was a little uncertain how to take the look, the red-head was checking her out, true, but she was also reading her body language and her eyes shown respect and approval, so she settles for blushing a bit as she firms up her stance, besides it's not like it was a 'boy' checking her out.

Ranma finishes her inspection of Motoko and turns back to the panda and tells it. "OK, this doesn't seem as bad as your usual ideas, but you could have told me we were coming here to meet my fiancee! Great first impression hunh, showing up soaking wet and in the wrong shape! Baka panda."

The giant panda stood up straight and proud at the first sentence, then slumped at the next and grunted pulling out a sign that said "'I was in a hurry and wanted to get out of the rain.'"

Meanwhile the others were whispering behind her back.

"Did you see that, she just let that other girl check her out." Mitsune whispered to Naru.

"That girl's weird, she talks to her panda." Naru whispers back.

"That's not weird." Su whispers. "The panda talks back, that's weird."

"At least it seems to be a friendly panda." Shinobu whispers her 2 cents in. "I think the girl likes Motoko."

"Now wait a minute!" Motoko yells at the red-head as she comes out of her shock. "You mean you're OK with this!? This panda says that you're engaged to another girl and you go along with it!?" She demands pointing at the bear in question.

"Huh? What other gir/" Ranma looks down at her breasts. "Oh, right. Well, I'd be makin' myself a bear skin rug if he engaged me to a guy, and you certainly seem pretty enough. Not to mention that you obviously have some skill and I can see the advantages to joining our two schools."

Motoko blushes a deep red and stammers out, "Y-you think I'm pretty?" pointing at herself, while behind her the others are whispering again.

"Oh my god! She is a lesbian!" Naru whispers in shock.

"I wonder why she lets the panda boss her around?" Mitsune wonders aloud.

"What's a lesbian?" Su asks, "Is it good to eat?"

"Ah, she hates boys too." Shinobu whispers, "Now it makes sense."

"Well yeah, I think you're pretty." Ranma replied, "You're tall, strong, proud, skilled and there's nothing wrong with your figure, so ... you're beautiful really." She says sort of embarrassed at the last.

Motoko gets sort of flustered hearing this, several of those things that Ranma listed as her good points were things she thought made her unlady-like, being too tall and strong for a girl really. Then she shakes herself, 'What am I thinking, getting flustered by a girl. I'm not interested in girls, it's just that this weird girl doesn't seem like a girl, she certainly doesn't talk like one. The red-head also doesn't dress like a girl or hold herself like one, but there is no doubt that she is a girl after taking off her shirt, but no feminine modesty at all, it's like she was guy taking off a wet shirt to wring it out.'

"Ahh! Ahh! Now hold on! How do I know that my sister set this up?" Motoko askes, getting herself back on track. "Tsuruko never told me about this!"

At this the red-head turned to her panda and it pointed to her backpack and growled out, "Rirg ride roccer, hrirrd roll rase."

Ranma went and retrieved a scroll case from the side pocket and shook the water off of it before opening it and looking over the scroll. Satisfied that she had the right one she rerolled the scroll and walked up to Motoko and handed it to her. "Here you go, one engagement contract for the joining of the Saotome Ryu of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu with the Shinmei Ryu of Kenjutsu, signed by Saotome Genma and Aoyama Tsuruko, with hanko stamps and even a notary stamp and witnesses."

Motoko opens the scroll as the other girls crowd in to read it over her shoulders, after checking the signatures and the hankos and reading a little of the legalese of the contract she rolls up the contract and declares. "Well this makes it official, I'm engaged. So who is this Genma? Your father?"

Ranma-chan just points at her panda.

"You mean my older sister signed a contract with a _**panda**_ for me to marry a girl!?" Motoko yells while palming her face, then she mutters, "My sister has gone nuts! How did she get witnesses to go along with it."

However Ranma answers her rhetorical question, "No she didn't."

Motoko looks up at the red-head and says "Of course she didn't! This is some sort of joke isn't it!? Panda's can't write! So a panda can't have signed this contract."

Behind the red-head the panda pulls out a sign and brush and after a couple seconds holds up a sign saying "'Of course pandas can write! How else would I make these signs?'"

As all the girls stare at the bear standing behind the red-head, said red-head tells the bear, "You're not helping." without turning around to look at what it's doing.

Motoko shook herself again and went after the girl. "What about you? Wouldn't you rather marry some guy?"

Ranma stared at her like she just had just suggested the most horrible thing she had ever heard of and yelled, "That's disgusting! How could you even suggest such a thing! Urrrr!" The red-head shudders in disgust. "Me and some guy, yeah right." Ranma mutters, "It's OK, she doesn't know yet."

Something clicked in Motoko's mind. "My sister thought you were a boy when she signed this?" she asked while thinking 'She thinks she's a boy! Well no, she knows she's a girl, but she thinks _like_ a boy. Maybe she was raised as a boy.'

Ranma seems slightly shocked at Motoko's words, but smirks and replies, "Yep, she definitely thought I was a boy, of course that was a couple years ago and I didn't look like this then." She says posing in a way that showed off her hips and breasts to good advantage with one hand scratching at the bases of her pigtail.

This caused Motoko to rub her forehead to ward off a headache as the panda seemed to burst into something like laughter as it dropped to all fours. "Well then I guess we're engaged until we can get this mess sorted out." Motoko says wearily.

"Or we get married." Ranma replies with a silly smile. "So can someone wake up the manager so that I can get a room for me and my panda?"


End file.
